bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Challenger 3/@comment-24301892-20160614163200/@comment-24142455-20160615123742
Turkey can't suddenly be independent just because you want it to. It's (technically, apparantly) claimed Israeli territory from before, and even so, Israel is the one that would liberate you. They will be the ones who install whatever government they want (It could be an occupation government, or a permanent one if they choose), which can make the decisions that they want. Marc would be the one who makes the decisions (or whomever is in command of Israel at the time (have no idea if Zum has authority over IN currently)). And it doesn't mean everyone is gonna revolt, there will be Israel supporters, and independence supporters. A wall? Walls can't stop you from flying over, and it won't stop an attack now (The wall can just be demolished by dedicated equipment), it's a reason why the European Wall isn't actually a wall. It's a series of foritificaitions, since a wall has a few disadvantages and advantages. The benefit of not having the wall is that it doesn't display a giant target for enemy artillery (In the really big caliber, like devestator sized). Foritificaitions can be concealed, and make your enemy believe that they will have a better chance of making landfall. You can also easily substitute a giant wall for something that would have a better effect, such as minefields. The enemy can't see them, and they would be forced to clear it out before moving in, and get attacked during that (Unless they choose to do what the Russians did). Or they could be funneled into one area to be attacked. You could say a wall can do both of these things, but it also means that you can actually fire at your enemies from the surface. An artillery piece on a wall is great, but it can't move. It's a static piece that is exposed to constant fire, which means you'll either lose the gun or crew using it. Crew is important. To defend such a wall requires manpower, and the Turkish population is (If I remember) almost 80 million, so it doens't leave room for a large force to defend that large wall. (I'm assuming the wall will be made on the borders of Europe, and the middle eastern countries). Even if you do choose to make it regardless, your concentrating your forces into those areas, where the enemy can, as said either fly over it in a flying ship, or even make a landing somewhere else (If you do choose to extend the wall over the coast, that means even more people are required to man it, and if you say AI, Turkey isn't...... Advanced at all. Yes there was the German build up of equipment and such, but I don't think Turkey has the capacity to reproduce certain technologies that the Germans might have left during their retreat (@Marc, When will we do that series of defenses being attacked by Isarel, as you said that we would do that)). A lot of nations have a heavy military presence with them, and a lot of the bigger nations have desires for territorial expansion (The UAC, AIF, etc.), if Israel chooses to annex you, I don't think they'll be all "not give a damn". It's not like they're brutal dictators or corrupt governments or anything. Yeah they might suppress riots or such by the population, but isn't that what any other nation does to keep the peace? Honestly it's up for debate. My proposed plan is that if Germany is defeated, prewar borders will be organized, and all countries will be restored and rebuilt (With some countries under occupation during that), Turkey will most likely be talked about, but the decision is up to marc, not me. (If he chooses to do this, or do anything in Rp at all since he isn't in it) If he wants to annex Turkey into Israel despite protests by others, he can. If he wants to give Turkey independence, he can. If he wants to brutally take it over with no regards because he can, he can (But you know, with consequences).